Rosario Naruto
by Al.Oeder
Summary: Originally 'Human, Jinchuuriki, and 2 Vampires' by Syareoo
1. Prologue

**Human, Jinchuuriki And 2 Vampires**

 **I don't own or co own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire that rights belong to Akihisa Ikeda, And Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Akihisa Ikeda, And Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was originally created by Syareoo**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood, Violence and other 'stuff'**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon/Released Youkai Talk**

 ** _Demon/Released Youkai Thoughts_**

 **Forms or Title's Of A Character Or Character's**

 **Jutstus and techniques**

 **Prologue**

{ 4 months earlier }

Naruto, was In his **Six Paths Bijuu Mode** , while Sasuke was In his **Perfect Susanoo Mode**. They were both fighting Kaguya, who possessed Madara, the Juubi's Jinchuuriki. And with the help of the **Edo Hokages** , they managed the Impossible they stopped the **Infinite Tsukuyomi** and freeing everyone. But It seemed to cause a great problem with the Juubi or the **Bijuu's** were fight Kaguya, from the Inside giving Naruto, and Sasuke a chance the strike the great women down.

"What... happening to me I can't move. GOD DAMN YOU little brats."

Sasuke, changed at Kaguya, and striking him cutting her In half with his twin blades of destruction. The twin blade also obliterated the mountain range behide them **The Rabbit Godness** , body began to put It's self together. Naruto then formed the **Bijuu Dama Rasen Shuriken** , Naruto's strong jutsu. When his attack made contact It freed the 9 **Bijuu's** and the Gedo Mazo, from Kaguya. **The Rabbit Godness** , now begin striped of the Juubi's, power and but still had the power of the Shinju/Juubi/Ten Tails, fruit she she gained over 2000 years ago.

Naruto, then absorbed the 9 **Bijuu's** , and inceaseing the power of his **Six Paths Bijuu Mode**. While Sasuke, burned the Gedo Mazo, to ash with his **Amaterasu**.

"This ends now you over powered spoiled bunny girl."

Kaguya, gained a tick mark. "How dare you call me that. You insolent little bastard." she roared In pure rage and anger.

"Naruto, stop pissing her off dope."

"What was that teme." Naruto, replied

"Are you 2 finished yet can I kill the 2 of you now."

Both Sasuke, and Naruto share a glance and nodded. As that changed at the **The Rabbit Godness** , and one of the most fierce battled ever seen sense Hagoromo, the **Sage Of The Six Paths** , and his brother Hamura, fought and defeated the Juubi. The trio was panting heavily.

"Let's end this Sasuke, NOW!" roared Naruto. As his last 10 **Truth Seeking Balls** ,formed Into 10 **Bijuu Dama Rasen Shuriken**. He then slams the 10 **Bijuu Dama Rasen Shuriken** , Kaguya causing a giant explosion. "AAAAAGH!" she howled In pain. "HOOOW SASSSSUKE!" Sasuke, came In his **Perfect Susanoo Mode** , and cut the explosion In half and he jumped back to where Naruto, was after turning off his **Susanoo**.

"Did we get her."

"I don't know. But...Whaaaaat!" Kaguya, upper half of er body was floating there. "No how..can she still be alive." hissed a surprised Sasuke.

"What have you two brats DDDOOOOONNNNNEEE TO MEEEEE!" roared the angry demoness. Her body began to crack as light began to seep through the cracks.

 _Oh no this Isn't good her body Is breaking down her body can't hold that much charka anymore she going to blow up._ Sasuke, thought while analyzing Kaguya, body and chakra with her **Rinnegan** , and **Sharingan**.

"NARUTO! Get out of here NOOOW!"

"Sasuke, why." Naruto, asked In a concerned voice.

Before Naruto, could say another word Sasuke, jumped forward and activitied **Perfect Susanoo Mode** , and flow at the **The Rabbit Godness**. Sasuke, quicklly wraps has **Susanoo** , around Kaguya, to block the explosion. The **Susanoo** slowly disintegrated leaving nothing but a large hole In the Ground.

"SSAAASUKKKEEEE!"

{ 4 Month's Later }

It's been 4 months, since the 4th great ninja war occurred. Naruto, regained both the yin and yang halves of Kurama, defeated Madara, Kaguya and also freed the other Bijuu who joined Kuruma, inside Naruto. Naruto fell into a depression after the war because of the death of Sasuke. Sakura, and Karin blamed Naruto, for Sasuke's, death refused to talk to him. Although most people teated Naruto, like a godlike war hero It ripped him apart to see his beloved Sakura chun, hate him so much.

{On The Streets Of Konoha}

"Naruto kun." a voice rang out from behide a telephone pole.

"Oh hi Hinata." Naruto, replied will no emotion In his voice. To a young beautful dark purple haired girl with white eyes.

"Naruto kun. I haven't seen you In over a month. What wrong." Hinata, asked hope to get him tell her.

"I'm fucking depressed Hinata. The pinked and red headed bitches are only making thing worse. And to top It all off my best friend Is dead." Naruto, yelled cause Hinata, to get upset. "I'm sorry for making you upset Hinata." he said before leaving.

{In Naruto's Apartment at 12pm}

Knock Knock Knock.

"Aaagh."

Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock.

"Aaaagh go away." he whined

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"GOD DAMNIT FOR FUCK SAKE I'M COMING." Naruto roared in anger.

Naruto, opened his door only to see a tall man wearing a white priest's robe, and sporting a creepy grin and yellow glowing eyes.

 **"Greeting Uzumaki-san the great war hero,"** the priest-like man said.

Naruto's, eye began to twitch. "I hate formalities no 'san', and please call me Naruto." Naruto asked.

 **"Very well Naruto. I came here to invite you to Yokai Academy."** the priest-like man asked

Naruto looked at the priest-like man. "What's in it for me if I do go?" Naruto, replied. The priest's creepy grin got bigger. _**I have him now.**_ __ **"A free place to stay, and all the free ramen you can eat."** Naruto grinned. "You get yourself a deal old man." the priest-like man gained a tick mark. **"Please call me Mikogami Tenmei."**

 **Please review and please no hate**


	2. Welcome to Youkai Academy

**Rosario + Naruto**

 **I don't own or co own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire that rights belong to Akihisa Ikeda, And Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Akihisa Ikeda, And Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was originally created by Syareoo**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood, Violence and other 'stuff'**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon/Released Youkai Talk**

 ** _Demon/Released Youkai Thoughts_**

 **Forms or Title's Of A Character Or Character's**

 **Jutstus and techniques**

 **Chapter 1 A Human, Jinchuuriki And 2 Vampires**

{1 Week later in Konoha After Tenmei Mikogami Visit}

 **"You ready, kid?"** the Bus Driver asked with his creepy grin.

Naruto looked at the Bus Driver. **"Yeah, I'm ready."** Naruto replied, getting on the bus.

"Oi whats this Yokai Academy like."

 **"To a great war hero like you a walk in the park."**

The Bus Driver took off and Naruto looked out the window. Everything went dark with light flashing as Naruto laid down and fell asleep.

{At the bus stop with Tsukune}

 _I hope the bus gets here soon._ Tsukune thought to himself.

Right then the bus showed up and Tsukune walked to the bus.

 **"Let's go kid."** the Bus Driver said with his creepy grin.

Tsukune walked on the bus and saw Naruto, laying on the seat and rolled up in a ball, snoring loudly with a large pool of drool below him.

 **"Good god, kid, go wake him up please."** The Bus Driver asked Tsukune.

Tsukune walked over to Naruto and began to shake him.

"Come on wake up."

SLAM!

Tsukune, was now pinned to the floor with a kunai to his neck.

"You better have a good reason for waking me." Naruto growled but then yawned at a scared Tsukune.

"I just did want the Bus Driver san told me to do" Tsukune shakily replied.

"What your name kid?" Naruto asked.

"Tsukune Aono," Tsukune hesitantly anwsered.

Naruto, yawned again, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he introduced.

Some time had passed by and Naruto, and Tsukune had just talked about random shit.

"So have seen the new Godzilla movie?"

"What the hell is Godzilla?"

Tsukune, blind a few times, _What? He's never heard off Godzilla, why is that_. Tsukune, thought. "He's a giant movie monster."

"Oh. That's because I live in a village cut off from the rest of the world." Naruto, lied.

"Oh I guess that make sense."

 **"Ok this is your stop boys,"** stated Bus Driver, with his creepy grin. **"Just to let you two know, Yōkai Academy is a scary place."**

At that moment the Bus Driver drove off.

 _Red sky, dead trees, and blood red ocean. It's like a horror movie_ , Naruto thought, his right eye beginning to twitch.

"Oh, this place gives me the creeps." Tsukune said, shaking in fear.

"When I get my hands on the old fart, I'm going to kill him." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Oh don't be a little baby it's not that scary so calm down and lets go."

"Ok Naruto san."

Naruto's eye began to twitch. "I hate formalities no 'san' just call me Naruto." Naruto, yelled.

"Sorry."

After walking for a while, Naruto and Tsukune began to hear a squeaking noise approaching fast.

"What following us?" Tsukune nervously asked as he looked at Naruto, who seemed to be unfazed by the noise.

Both Naruto and Tsukune looked up.

"I'm a bat! Wheee!" the Bat said.

"It was only a Ba..." Tsukune sighed before he and Naruto were both hit by bikes.

Tsukune was struck by a beautful pink haired girl, while Naruto was struck by a drop dead gorgeous silver haired girl.

The pink haired girl sat up and looked toward the other girl. "Ura! Are you ok?" she exclaimed.

The other girl, known as Ura, began to stir. "Omote, what happened?" she asked.

The first girl, Omote, felt something between her legs. She looked to see Tsukune's face shoved into her crotch. At that same moment, Ura felt like she was laying on something. She looked to see that breasts were pressed up against Naruto's face. Both girls jumped off of the two unconscious males.

Ura just stared at Naruto. "I feel violated," she huffed.

Omote began poking Tsukune with a stick, causing the boy to stir.

"What happened?" he asked, wide eyed.

"You're awake!" Omote yelled happily as she hugged Tsukune. She released Tsukune from her hug, who upon release, ran over to Naruto.

"Naruto, wake up." Tsukune said as he slapped Naruto across the face.

Naruto's eyes shot open as he looked at Tsukune. Naruto made a fist and punched Tsukune in the chin, sending him flying.

"Aaaaaaaagh!" Tsukune screamed as he hit the ground.

"What did you do that for?!" shouted Omote as she ran to Tsukune's twitching body.

"..."

"Ow," Tsukune whined, "that hurt Naruto."

"..."

"Oh no, you're bleeding." Omote exclaimed to Tsukune.

Tsukune touched his nose. "It's ok," he tried assuring. "It's just a nose bleed." Omote stop a few inch from Tsukune's nose bleed, her eyes hazy as she sniffed the air.

"That smell, I shouldn't." she murmured.

"Omote, what are you." Ura asked, surprised.

Tsukune, unaware of what was going on, sniffed Omote's hair. Her hair smells so good, Tsukune thought to himself. That's when Omote grabbed Tsukune's face and tilted his head to the side.

"Sorry because I'm a vampire," she apologized before licking Tsukune's neck and biting down. Both Naruto and Ura were wide eyed in shock.

"OMOTE!" Ura shouted as she ran toward her sister. Omote released Tsukune, only to see Ura glaring at her.

"You bit me." Tsukune whined.

{Naruto Mindscape}

" **Good job Naruto** ," Yin Kurama praised with a smirk. " **You found yourself two smoking hot vampire chicks**." Naruto, turned around and looked at the giant dark red colored Kyuubi no Yoko/Nine Tailed Fox Demon, smirking at him.

" **He never finds girls this beautful**." Yang Kurama replied with a grinned the light orange colored Kyuubi no Yoko smirking at him.

Side Note - Yin and Yang Kurama were both one being at one time.

"What that supposed to mean." Naruto yelled, pointing at Yang Kurama.

" **Don't you raise you voice at me you halfless nincompoop**." Yang Kurama yelled back.

" **Kurama-kun, don't you dare yell at my precious Naruto**." Matatabi, the Nibi hissed. Yang Kurama just sweat dropped. Matatabi Is a giant 2 tailed blue flaming cat monster.

" **Will you shut the hell up Matatabi**." Shukaku, the Ichibi roared in anger. He Is a giant sand raccoon dog. " **You walking flame ball. I'm trying to get my beauty sleep**."

" **Thats no way to talk to your sister, you walking sand castle**." Kokuo, the Gobi growled. She Is a monster horse.

At this moment Shukaku snapped causing a giant battle royale in Naruto's mindscape. Yin Kurama, Isobu (the Sanbi), and Gyuki (the Hachibi) just sighed. One Bijuu was bad enough but 10 of them is just hell, Naruto thought, shaking his head.

{Real World}

"So you two are vampires." Naruto said, catching the other 3 off guard.

Ura sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Yes we are vampires."

Omote turned her head from Ura and looked at Naruto. "Do you two hate vampires?" She asked, causing the two young males to look at her in confusion.

 _These 3 must be nuts. But I'll play along for now,_ Tsukune thought. "Not at all," Tsukune said with a fake smile, "I have no problems with you two being vampires."

The others looked at Naruto as he was scratching and rubbing his chin. "I can't really say because I've never met a vampire before. But if there all as cute as you two, they can't be that bad." Naruto said with a smile.

Hearing this, Omote smiled. But Tsukune was shaking in fear from Ura as he looked at her.

Ura scowled, her left eye beginning to twitch. "We are not cute," she growled. "We are proud, powerful vampires."

"Ow, that's cold." Naruto said. "Well, are you guys going introduce yourselves?"

Omote and Ura both had tick marks as they looked at Naruto, who looked very calm. But poor Tsukune was shaking like a leaf.

"Who do you think you are? We are powerful, terrifying vampires." Ura shouted.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, and what, you think I'm afraid of you? Well, are you going to introduce yourself or not?" Naruto asked.

Ura grinned. "You first, I insist."

Naruto also grinned. "Oh no, no, no, ladies first."

Omote sighed and put on a smile. She got in between Naruto and her sister, shocking the both of them.

Omote smiled. "I'm Omote Akashiya, nice to meet you all. I hope we can be friends." She gestured to Ura. "And this is my twin sister Ura." She giggled.

Ura sighed and shot a glare at Naruto for teasing her. "I'm Ura Akashiya." Ura said in a bored tone.

"Tsukune Aono," Tsukune anwsered.

Naruto ginned "I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said putting his fist to his chest. "So what are those?" Naruto asked, pointing at Omote and Ura's rosaries.

Ura raised an eyebrow. "These are rosaries that were given to us by our mother." Ura stated.

Omote nodded at Ura. "They seal away our great vampire powers." She said with a smile.

"Are you guys forgetting something?" Tsukune asked, looking at his phone.

Ura and Naruto looked at each other in confusion.

"Aaaah!" Omote screamed, making everyone jump. "We're going to be late."

They all ran to Yōkai Academy.

{A Few Minutes later in class}

Naruto found himself bored out of his mind and about to fall asleep. That when a young blond women with what looked like cat ears.

"Hello everyone my name is Shizuka Nekonome, and I'm your homeroom teacher." She said with a smile.

"As you all know. Yōkai Academy is a school by monsters for monsters, and to teach you all to coexist with humans." Nekonome said.

 _Monsters? What hell is this crazy teacher saying,_ Tsukune thought to himself.

{Naruto Mindscape}

" **School for monsters huh? Sounds like fun, eh Naruto**." All the Bijuu said.

"Well I'm a monster so I should fit in perfectly." Naruto replied, chuckling and grinning like a fox.

{Real World}

"Yo teach, why can't we just eat the males and rape the females?" The student said with an evil grin. This caused Tsukune to begin shaking in fear and Naruto to shake from anger.

Ms. Nekonome just sighed. "Ok like I was saying if a human is found, they will be killed on the spot." Naruto was holding his anger and Bijuu chakra back. After calming himself, he raised his hand. "Yes?"

"How does killing human teach us to coexist with humans?" he asked seriously. "From what you just said Sensei, the only thing you'll get from that is an endless cycle of pain, hatred, and despair. For true coexistence to be achieved, both humans and monsters alike must understand one another. With that, true coexistence and peace will be achieved."

Everyone was in shock from hearing Naruto's statement.

Ms. Nekonome could only look at Naruto, and wonder why he said what he said.

Knock knock.

"Come in." Nekonome said.

Omote and Ura walked in.

"Sorry where late." Omote apologized, smiling.

Ms. Nekonome sighed and smiled. "It's ok, just take your seats in back."

"Ura, look! It's Tsukune and Naruto! They're in our homeroom." Omote happily exclaimed to Ura.

"Wonderful," Ura deadpanned. "I can barely hold my joy back."

Naruto looked at Ura and smiled. "Love you too, Ura-chan." Naruto said before Ura grabbed him by the collar.

Ura had blush across her cheeks. "What did you call me, Naruto?" she hissed.

Naruto just smiled with a drop of sweat on face. "I called you Ura-chan," he replied.

A tick mark formed Ura's forehead. And at that moment, Omote ran over to Tsukune, and hugged him. "Hi, Tsukune-kun." Omote squealed.

Every male student gave Naruto and Tsukune jealous glares and sent death threats.

{After Class}

The small group of 4 met after class at the vending machine.

Tsukune was drinking a soda while both Omote and Ura had tomato juice and Naruto was drinking a bottle of water.

"So what do you two think of yokai so far."

"It's different that all I can say." Naruto, said with a blank look.

Ura, looked at Naruto. "I agree with Naruto."

Tsukune, just looked down at his soda.

As the four of them sat there drinking and talking, a tall student walked toward them.

"There you are Omote and Ura Akashiya. I'm Saizou Komiya, It's nice to meet you two." Saizou said as looked at the twins like they were a rare meat. "Why are two beauties like yourself hanging around with these losers?" he asked as he picked up Tsukune by the collar.

Naruto quickly grabbed Saizou's fore arm and bent it backwards, breaking it. "Aaaagh!" Saizou screamed, causing him to drop Tsukune. Naruto leaned down next to Saizou and whispered in his ear. "Omote and Ura can hang out with whoever they want. If you ever come near my friends again, I will kill you, Saizou."

Omote grabbed both Tsukune and Naruto. "My sister and I are having fun with Naruto and Tsukune right now sorry." She dragged them away with Ura following.

Saizou ran off holding his arm. "Those girls will be mine." He growled.

{On the School roof}

"That was scary," Omote panted. "Are you guys ok?"

A shaking Tsukune replied. "Yeah, thanks to Naruto."

"Don't worry about it, Tsukune," Naruto said while he grinned.

Ura just stared at Naruto. She could have taken down Saizou with the seal on (or off, if thing really got out of hand.) But she was somewhat happy that Naruto stood up for them.

"Why would you help me? I'm just normal guy." Tsukune asked.

Naruto gave Tsukune an annoyed look. "It's because we're all friends."

"Wrong," Ura shot back at him. "You're friends with my sister not me."

"Now don't lie, Ura-chan. I hate liars. And I can tell when someone lies by reading there body language." Naruto cheekily replied. Ura just sighed.

"Well Tsukune-kun, were not just friends," Omote giggled. "We're on blood sucking terms."

"WHAT! I'm just a walking blood bank." Tsukune shouted.

"You're my first as well Tsukune-kun." Omote said giggling even more.

Naruto could not stop himself. "You hear that? You're her first and only blood buddy." This caused Tsukune's face to turn bright red.

"WWWHHAAT!" Tsukune screamed.

"This so embarrassing." Omote blushed as she lightly pushed Tsukune, causing him to crash into a nearby wall.

This action caused Naruto to fall over and start laughing while both Omote and Ura began to giggle.

Hearing Ura giggling Naruto couldn't help himself. "Ura-chan, you just giggled. I must say that it sounded so cute."

Hearing this, Ura turned bright red, and punched him dead in the face, causing Naruto's blood to hit her in the face.

She wiped the blood off of her face, but then her eyes shot wide open. She jumped on Naruto and bit him on the neck, causing Naruto to moan in pleasure.

"Whaat! He's enjoying it." Tsukune yelled.

Naruto gave Tsukune a pleasure-filled smile. "It just like acupuncture and it really does feel good. Tsukune, you're just a wimp. Let Omote suck your blood."

Omote gave Ura a jealous look. _I want Naruto_ , she thought, _he's not afraid of having his blood sucked_.

Ura released Naruto, in shock from what she just did. "How weak am I to fall victim to his blood?" Ura cursed under her breath.

"What kind of monsters are you guys?" Omote asked Naruto and Tsukune.

Naruto quickly sat up. "That against school rules," he replied. Tsukune blew a sigh of relief. Both Naruto and Ura knew Tsukune was human but Omote didn't seem to notice.

Omote pouted. "Oh we told you what we are." she whined.

Tsukune grinned. "Sorry Omote-san." Tsukune said.

Ura just looked at Tsukune. _Tsukune's human, no doubt,_ Ura thought to herself _, but Naruto, what the hell are you? I want to know_.

"Can I tell you guys something." Omote asked to Naruto and Tsukune.

"Sure why not." Naruto replied.

"I hate humans." Omote said with a small amount of anger.

Naruto looked at Omote with a serious look. "What made you hate humans?" Naruto asked with a frown.

Omote gave Naruto a dirty look. "They picked on me and called me names," she huffed.

Naruto's right eye began to twitch. "Is that it? Is that all that happened?! Omote, you think you had it bad? You should have switch place with me! I lived in hell every day of my life until a year and a half ago!" Naruto shouted causing everyone to look at him in concern. Tsukune went to grab Naruto. "Tsukune, If you touch me I'll break every bone in your body!"

This caused Tsukune to jump back in fear. With that, Naruto began to walk to the edge of the roof.

Ura just stood there just staring at Naruto studying him closely, the only thing going through her head being why she didn't defend her sister from Naruto, and what came out of her mouth next she could stop.

Ura's lips began to move. "Naruto, what kind of monster are you." She said this without thinking. This stopped Naruto in his tracks, shocking Tsukune and her sister.

Naruto turned to look at her. Ura could see anger, sadness, loneliness, and rejection. All of these emotions were flashing in his eyes.

Naruto was once again trying to hold his anger and Bijuu chakra back. This all resulted with the roof beneath him to crack. Naruto let out a big sigh. "I'm a Jinchuuriki," he growled.

Omote looked at Naruto curiously. "Naruto, what is a Jinchuuriki?" she asked.

Naruto could feel his anger building up. But after thinking, he wondered how he could be angry with his friends. "It means human sacrifice." Naruto said before vanishing in an orange flash.

They all stood there in shock. "Human sacrifice," was all Ura could say.

{With Naruto}

Naruto appeared near the boy dorm building. "Why did she have to say that?" Naruto asked no one in particular, punching a hole in a tree.

{Naruto's Mindscape}

" **Naruto**."

"What is it, furball?" Naruto replied angrily.

" **Hey I'm just seeing if you're alright**." Yang Kurama growled while Matatabi grinned.

" **Yeah we live in your body. So it's only fair we make sure you're ok**." Yin Kurama added.

A sad Naruto looked at the two most talkative Bijuu. "Thanks I needed that." Naruto replied.

{Real World}

"Hey you," a voice said from behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around to see Saizou.

"What do you want?" Naruto snapped at Saizou. "I'm no in the mood to look at you so beat it."

"I already warned that wimpy kid Tsukune to stay away from Omote. Now here's your warning..." Saizou said before feeling a frightening demonic pressure coming from Naruto.

Naruto's left slitted eye was red while his right slitted eye was yellow. Naruto's whisker marks were darker and all his teeth were sharp and canine about 2 inches long. And his hands were more claw-like.

"Now if you w **ant to live** ," Naruto growled, almost demonically, " **stay away from them or I'll end your meaningless lif** e."

Saizou could feel his yokai and killer intent. So, he did the only thing he could do. He ran away…fast. The truth was he was afraid for his life.

Naruto's body returned back to normal and he sat down.

{20 Minutes Later With Tsukune}

Tsukune had his bag in his hands tightly. He was leaving due to the fact that he was afraid for his life.

"Tsukune, what are you doing." Omote said as she came running over to him.

"I'm sorry Omote-san, I'm leaving." Tsukune said trying to hide the hurt in his voice. "I think I have to go to a human school." Omote's eyes shot wide open.

"No you can't go to a human school! I hate humans!"

"What if I told you I was human?" Tsukune hesitantly asked as he felt his heart break apart.

Omote felt tears stream down her face. "No." was all she could say

"I'm human Omote-san." Tsukune said with tears streaming out of his eyes.

At that moment, Ura just arrived on the scene.

"NO! That can't be true! You can't be human Tsukune?!" Omote Screamed.

Tsukune looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry Omote, I can't stay," he said before running away.

Omote started to cry. "Why can't I have just one friend!" she screamed.

"Omote are you ok?"

"NOO! We lost our first two friends in less than 3 hours." Omote, sobbed.

Ura just looked at her sister with a neutral expression. "Omote," she began, "I'm sorry. I should have told you that he was—"

Omote glared at her sister. "You knew he was human and you didn't tell us!" she screamed at Ura.

"Omote." Ura tried to say as she tried to hug her sister.

Omote slapped away Ura's arm. "Don't touch me! I hate you!" she screamed before running after Tsukune.

As Ura watched her sister run away she just fell to her knees. _Why? All wanted was a friend as well_. Ura thought.

As she cried, she heard a loud scream. Omote was in trouble.

Ura ran as fast as she could. But when she got to her sister, she saw her, holding a severely beaten Tsukune in her arms and a transformed Saizou standing over them.

Ura kicked Saizou in the head, knocking him back about 100 feet or so. _Damn! As long as my rosary seal is on, this is the best I can do,_ Ura thought to herself.

Saizou looked at Ura, like she was a rare piece of meat. **"Good to see you, Ura Akashiya."** he said, lust filling his voice.

Ura just charged at Saizou and began to attack him. She knew her attacks were making contact. But they didn't seem to be doing a lot of damage to Saizou's hulking body. At that moment Saizou's tongue shot out of his mouth.

 **"You're mine now, babe."**

Ura jumped, but his tongue grabbed her ankle and slammed her to the ground.

Saizou's tongue then wrapped around Ura's neck. He lifted her off the ground and, with his long tongue, proceeded to smash Ura's body. He threw her into a tree and then slammed her into the ground about 4 to 5 times. He then lifted Ura's body while she fought to get free of his tongue.

"Nooo!" Omote yelled, "Stop! Leave my sister alone!"

Saizou looked at Omote. **"Don't worry,"** he snickered, **"you're next, sexy."** He then felt his shoulder get sliced. A small thunk on a nearby tree showed him a wind infused shuriken, with a small splash of blood on the blades. Screaming in pain, he turned around, still holding Ura with his tongue. He saw Naruto, standing in a tree.

"I thought I told you stay away from them." The blond growled as his bright blue eyes stared at the orc. Naruto quickly saw a beaten Ura, who was being held by Saizou's tongue that was wrapped around her neck.

In the blink of an eye, Naruto appeared in front of Saizou. **"Wha... how... Aaagh."** Naruto grabbed Saizou's tongue and kicked him, sending him hurtling through the air, ripping his tongue out, and sending him through several trees.

Naruto unwrapped the tongue from Ura's neck. Ura began to cough as Omote came running over to her.

"Is my sister going to be ok?" Omote sobbed. Naruto gave a soft smile.

"She'll be fine, Omote-chan." He turned to face everyone. "Don't worry about earlier, guys. I understand it was the spur of the moment."

Omote just looked at Naruto. "I'm so sorry," she cried again.

 **"I..'m n..ot dee...ad y..et,"** gurgled Saizou, as he stood up, blood gushing out of his mouth.

Naruto began walk over to Saizou.

At that moment, Tsukune finally came to. "Naruto-san, run." Tsukune said under his breath because of being in so much pain.

Naruto opened his hand, forming a blue sphere of energy. The sphere suddenly began to increase in size. " **Giant Rasengan**." The jutsu hit Saizou, sending him flying a few hundred meters away.

Naruto walked toward them with a smile. "You guys alright?"

Omote was sitting next to Tsukune while Ura just sat up by herself.

Naruto sat down next to Ura, and she looked at him. "You saved us. Why?!" she shouted. This caused Naruto to look at her with a sad smile.

"Why you ask? It's because we're friends, whether you deny our friendship or not." Naruto answered simply.

"Omote and I have never had any friends. Before, we've always been alone!" Ura yelled at Naruto, trying to push him away.

Naruto pulled Ura into a hug, whispering in her ear. "I know what it feels like to be alone. And I will never let you guys feel alone ever again. I promise you that, Ura-chan."

Ura felt a single tear fall from her eye. "Thank you Naruto." Ura said as she hugged Naruto back.

Omote and Tsukune just smiled.

 **The End**

 **Please review and please no hate**


End file.
